The research in this program project grant deals with clinical, biochemical, viral and immunological studies on multiple sclerosis. The clinical studies are concerned with providing specimens, data analysis and drug trials. The biochemical studies are on hydrologic enzymes and liposomes and their relaton to M.S. The viral studies are on Newcastle disease and the measles genome in M.S. The immunological studies are concerned with the antigen that elicits the demyelinating antibodies in M.S. patients.